It is known to convert a chair or couch into a bed. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,634,430 and 3,600,034. The present invention is directed to the solution of the problem of how to structurally interrelate the components of convertible furniture in a manner so as to minimize the number of components, provide better support so that the furniture is more durable, and provide furniture which is easier to assemble while minimizing costs.